Kupu'eu (episode)
Kupu'eu (Fallen Hero) is the 5th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A routine surveillance job for Catherine and Billy ends in tragedy and sets the H50 team on a search for the killer while in Hong Kong, Adam considers making the ultimate sacrifice to save Kono. Plot On a routine assignment, Catherine and Billy witness a hit man killing their subject, John Cutler. The hit man wounds the two, with Billy later dying in hospital from injuries sustained in the gunfight while Catherine survives, albeit with an injured left arm. Five-0 return to the house to find it had been cleaned out of any evidence. After finding Cutler's body in his second car, the team learns from his encrypted laptop that he was spying on his wife's security company, on orders from a rival company. Five-0 realizes that the company's CEO was responsible for cleaning up the scene, but the CEO agrees to give them all the evidence gathered although the evidence is later discovered to have been contaminated, further complicating the investigation. Five-0 discover that Billy wounded the hit man, Jason Kroll. They find him, but he dies before he can reveal who hired him. Catherine finds he was hired by someone at the office of Abbie Maxwell, the mistress Cutler with whom had an affair. Her receptionist admits he ordered the killing due to his love for her. Meanwhile, McGarrett asks Joe White (Terry O'Quinn) to track down Doris, only to learn that his mother is active with the CIA again. In Hong Kong, Adam allows himself to be captured for Kono's safety. The team later say goodbye to Billy who is buried with full military honors. Notes * John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett were mentioned, but do not appear. * For Billy's service, Steve wears his choker white uniform with gloves and Catherine and Joe White where civilian attire. Danny and Chin also attend. Deaths * Andrew killed Billy Harrington Quotes Morgue Attendant: Boss said you wanted to see me? Joe White: This man's name is William Harrington. (He looks down at Billy's face) Joe White: Former Lieutenant Commander, SEAL Team 7. He saw action in Iraq and Afghanistan. Served his country with courage and distinction. Morgue Attendant: I'll take good care of him, sir. Joe White: I'm sure you will. (He respectfully pulls the sheet over Billy's head and places his hand on his chest) Joe White: I just wanted you to know who he is. Danny Williams: I'm so sorry. Come here. Catherine Rollins: Thanks, Danny. You know, you didn't have to rush back here. Won't Gracie be disappointed that you're not there to cheer her on? Danny Williams: Uh, yeah, but, uh, the last year at the nationals, the judges said that I was too loud, I was distracting them, (Catherine laughs) so I'm sure she'll be fine. Anything you need, just tell me, okay? Catherine Rollins: Okay. Thank you. (Catherine walks away and Steve walks in) Danny Williams: Hey. You all right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I mean.. I did a tour with this guy, you know? I want who did this. Danny Williams: I know you do. So just tell me what to do. Steve McGarrett: We got John Cutler's laptop, but it's encrypted. Danny Williams: I guess I could run it by Toast, see what he can do. Steve McGarrett: I got to tell ya, I think even Toast has trouble with this one. We're gonna bring in the big guns. Danny Williams: Big guns? Like who? What do you mean? Joe White: Big guns like me. I'll take it to one of my old D.O.D. contacts, see if he can't crack it. Steve McGarrett: Appreciate it, Joe. Joe White: You want to go for a ride? Danny Williams: Sure. Joe White: All right, but I'm driving. Danny Williams: Oh, yeah, yeah, that's the story of my life. (Danny and Joe driving down a dirt back road in Joe's old Toyota Land Cruiser) Danny Williams: When's the last time you changed your shocks, Joe? Joe White: About a year ago. Danny Williams: Huh. You do the struts, too? 'Cause I got to say, ah, feels like maybe your suspension might be off just a little bit. Joe White: No, she's handling good. (hit a dip in the road and the car bounces) Danny Williams: You didn't feel that? When we went over that dip, it felt like I was gonna throw up Joe White: No, no, I did not feel that. Danny Williams: Okay. All right. Some people like a looser ride than others. It's not my place to judge. You like it, it's your car, it's fine. (another big bounce) Danny Williams: That, you didn't feel though? That wasn't? Joe White: Is this what you and Steve do? You bicker in the car like an old married couple? Danny Williams: Bicker? No, no, we don't bicker. I mean, we argue from time to time, sure, but we don't.. no bickering. Joe White: Well, look, how about if I change the subject? Danny Williams: That, that would be fine. Joe White: Steve? Steve McGarrett: Hey. Joe White: I know that, uh this is not exactly the time or the place, but I have news about your mom. Steve McGarrett: You gonna give me the whole story this time? I'm pretty sure you didn't give it to me the other night, Joe. Joe White: You're right, but that's only because at the time I didn't want to burden you with what was only a gut feeling, with fortunately turned out to be wrong. Steve McGarrett: You thought she was dead? Joe White: I did. But I have confirmation that is not the case. Steve McGarrett: So where is she? When's she coming home? Joe White: I don't know. And she's not. At least not anytime soon. The word is that Doris is active again. (Steve becomes visibly upset/angry/hurt) Joe White: That's all I got. Everything else is classified. Steve McGarrett: It's classified. Wow. Joe White: Mm. Steve McGarrett: I want you to please keep looking for her. You shake the trees and you find her, Joe White: (interrupting) Steve, Steve McGarrett: okay? Joe White: your mom stayed hidden for 20 years. She is not gonna be found. She'll surface when she's ready. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. When do you think that's gonna be? Joe White: I think that'll be when she's prepared to face you. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear. |- |Abbey Maxwell |Lacey Beeman |A woman who appeared in the previous episode. |- |Sandra Cutler |Monica Lacy |A woman who appeared in the previous episode. |Lee Benner |Larry Poindexter | |- |Andrew Burns |Logan Fahey | |- |Sam |James Brennan | |- |Tom Harrington |Thomas Allen | |- |John Cutler |Paul Bauer | |- |Jason Kroll |John Mark Harmon | Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)